The present invention relates to table stands, and more particularly to a detachable table stand assembly which can be dismantled to reduce its storage space.
Various types of table stands are known. These table stands can be grossly gathered into three types, namely, the fixed type, the folding type, and the detachable type. A fixed table stand is affixed to the table board at the bottom which cannot be detached from the table board once the table is made. Therefore, a table having a fixed table stand occupies much storage space during its delivery. A folding table stand can be collapsed to reduce the storage space when the table is not in use. A detachable table stand can be detached from the table board so that the storage space of the table can be greatly reduced. However, the folding table stand or the detachable table stand of a table is designed to fit a specific table board, and therefore it cannot be freely arranged into different forms for supporting different table boards.